


When the Movie Gets to You

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles knows Willow is sensitive, even during their quiet evenings at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Movie Gets to You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Joss Whedon. The song "Need You Tonight" belongs to INXS. 
> 
> Dedication: Written for Kira. 
> 
> Author's Note: Prompts included 80s movies, 80s music, romance, and friendships with either Angel or Spike.

"What movie do you want to watch tonight?" Giles asked the girl sitting at the computer in the library. No, make that the woman sitting at the computer. She was no longer a girl. 

Willow finished shutting down the computer and turned to Giles with her sweet smile. "I don't know. You choose one and surprise me. Just, try to make it a not very scary one. Since we live our own horror movie every night." 

He smiled at her, offering her his arm. "Of course I wouldn't do that to you." When she moved to stand next to him, he brushed a gentle kiss across her forehead. "Did you find all the necessary translations for the spell?" 

Willow nodded, leaning into his touch. "Spike deserves some happiness," she said softly. "And hopefully that spell will give it to him." 

Giles led her out of the library and towards his new car, bought to impress her. He'd brought it home, and she'd smiled, said she loved it, but it didn't matter what he drove, as long as he was coming to her. 

That night had been fun. 

~~**~**~~ 

Once at their apartment, Giles sent Willow to their room to change while he got the living room ready. 

First, he placed the delicate white candles strategically around the room, where they would cast soft light, but no too much. 

Then he set two crystal glasses on the table, and a bottle of red wine on ice. 

Finally he slipped a movie into the vcr and went to change himself. 

"It's beautiful," Willow gasped when they reentered the living room, a llllloooonnnngggg few minutes later. 

"As are you," Giles said, kissing her neck gently, then leading her to the couch. Once they were seated comfortably, with Willow laying her head on Giles' shoulder and his arm around her, Giles hit play on the remote control. 

As soon as the movie started, Willow started laughing. Half sitting up, she began to hit Giles' arms and chest. 

"Are you crazy?" she managed to gasp out between her laughter. "This is a vampire movie. You are crazy." 

Giles pulled her back down against him. "I just wanted something good, with romantic moments and action moments. Besides, as vampire movies go, it's not too scary." 

Willow muttered something else, then settled against him. 

~~**~**~~ 

A bit into the movie, she had to smile. "I don't know Giles. This is pretty good. I'd never seen it before. And that Dwayne vampire, quite the hottie." 

Giles laughed, his chest rumbling beneath her. "Trying to make me jealous," he teased. 

"Trying to get you back for choosing a vampire movie," Willow replied with a grin. 

"Not working, dearest. People are strange," Giles told her. 

"When you're a stranger," Willow finished, rolling her eyes. 

~~**~**~~ 

The movie ended, and Willow actually had tears in her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Giles asked her, sitting her up and looking into her face worriedly. 

"It's just ... I know they were vampires and had to die. I didn't want them to," she said, more tears falling. 

Giles gently picked her up and carried her upstairs, brushing her tears away gently. "It's ok, Willow. It's ok, my darling." 

Finally her tears slowed. 

Giles laid her gently in the center of her bed. Thanks to her wants, their room was always filled with candles, which Willow now lit with a murmured word of magic, and the bed was covered in silk sheets. He gently turned some music on, not noticing what he put in. 

He slid onto the bed with her just as the music started, and let out a soft sigh. 

All you got is this moment   
The twenty-first century's yesterday   
You can care all you want   
Everybody does yeah that's okay 

Willow looked up at him, eyes wide, face still shining with a tear track or two. Ever so gently Giles leaned over, softly kissing away the silver trails left by her tears, tasting the salt from them, and the flavor that was uniquely Willow. So slide over here   
And give me a moment   
Your moves are so raw   
I've got to let you know   
I've got to let you know   
You're one of my kind 

"Giles," Willow breathed when his lips moved to her neck. "Oh, Giles." 

Giles smiled against her skin when she spoke his name, gently kissing and nipping at her throat. He placed a delicate kiss over her pulse, feeling it against his mouth. 

I need you tonight   
'Cause I'm not sleeping   
There's something about you girl   
That makes me sweat   
How do you feel   
I'm lonely   
What do you think   
Can't take it all   
Whatcha gonna do   
Gonna live my life   
You're my kind   
You're my kind 

Willow whispered another word, and slowly, one by one the candles began to go out, darkening the room as Giles moved up to her face again, his lips pressing gently against hers. 

"Love you, Red," he said softly, using his pet name. 

"Love you, Ripper," she replied. 

The last candle blew out with a touch of vanilla scented smoke, leaving the lovers in darkness.


End file.
